Justice Denied
One of Benson's solved cases is reopened, and the subsequent legal battle causes friction between Executive ADA David Haden, Bayard Ellis, and Benson. Summary A rape victim is brought to the hospital after a harrowing hours-long ordeal, and Benson recognizes the suspect's M.O. from a case she solved eight years ago. The jailed rapist confessed to Benson after a tough interrogation but has been claiming his innocence ever since his conviction. The SVU squad is forced to reopen Benson’s old case to determine if they are dealing with a copycat or a case of wrongful imprisonment. As Benson's detective work is challenged, her personal relationship with Executive ADA Haden is also placed in jeopardy when Counselor Bayard Ellis gets involved. Plot Prisoner Omar Pena tries to re-open his case and overturn his conviction for raping and torturing a young woman, but his request is denied. When another rape occurs with an identical M.O., Benson (who was the detective that got his confession) attempts to link Omar to the crime, but the investigation of the new victim's assault turns up DNA evidence from both attacks which does not match Omar or his possible accomplice. After re-interviewing the first victim, Benson realizes that she made a mistake when she first questioned Omar and ended up forcing a false confession out of him. Bayard Ellis takes Omar's case and works to get him released from prison while Benson looks for the real rapist. In the end, a Brazilian sailor is identified as the real rapist and Omar is released from prison. Because of Omar Pena's false confession, the district attorney creates a committee to investigate past convictions starting with the Special Victims Unit and EADA Haden is in charge of the truth. Due to the conflict of interest, Benson and Haden end their relationship. Cast Main cast * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Danny Pino as Detective Nick Amaro * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch (flashback only) * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Andre Braugher as Defense Attorney Bayard Ellis * Harry Connick, Jr. as Executive A.D.A. David Haden * Ami Brabson as Judge Karyn Blake * Tabitha Holbert as A.D.A. Rose Callier * Max Baker as C.S.U. Technician Colin Bennett * Elizabeth Flax as Nurse Carey Hutchins Guest cast * Guillermo Diaz as Omar Pena * Mark Consuelos as Matt Martinez * Cynthia LaForte as Gina Logan * David Harris as Green Haven Warden * Ramon Fernandez as Javier * Samantha Soule as Ariel Baskins * Angela Lin as Courtney Hu * Alex Coelho as Marco Evoria * Daniela Diaz as Sofia Torres * Stephen W. Tanner as Bailiff Quotes :Fin: My rope guy from CSU's got something. :Amanda: You've got a rope guy? :Fin: Yeah. Guess I've been on this job too long. '''Benson: '''Us...this...never happened. References * Elliot Stabler Background information and notes * The flashback sequence shows that Omar Pena was interrogated during the opening of the episode "Quarry". Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes